Johan Liebert
Johan Liebert is the titular monster and the main antagonist in the manga and anime series Monster. He is a ruthless and psychopathic serial killer whose life was saved by Kenzo Tenma as a child. He is also the twin brother of Nina Fortner. Personality Johan is a certifiable sociopath who has no conscience whatsoever and revels in human suffering. The only two people that he seemed to refuse to kill are his sister, Anna, and the doctor that saved his life, Dr. Kenzo Tenma. He claimed that he has two personalities in his mind, where one likes to commit murder, and one tries to stop the murders. The evil personality is the dominant one, and the other has yet to be physically seen. His sister once described Johan as being "absolute evil". He is also fully aware of what he is, not even trying to justify his actions. He is cruel, remorseless, uncaring, and manipulative, but pretends to be polite, generous, and empathetic to hide his true colors. He is also shown to be very persuasive and charismatic. The P Team Storyline Meister of War Johan debuts as one of the main antagonists of the series alongside Kingpin, Beelzeboss, and the gods of Olympus. He kills both Norm the Genie and Mark Hoffman. He met an eventual demise against the hands of Kenzo Tenma and other heroes. Chronicles of Great New Empire Johan served as a minion of Giygasians. He gets confronted by Kaede Akamatsu, Tsubasa Kazanari, and Maria Cadenzavna Eve. Suddenly, Johan started to panic by letting himself be afraid of them. His right arm got cut off by Tsubasa Kazanari, along with the gun. His left arm was also cut off by Maria Cadenzavna Eve. Having no arms causes him to become weak. Johan has been brought to death by Kaede, Tsubasa, and Maria; the hatred has led him to an open shame for good. Gallery Johan Liebert.jpeg Johan.jpg Category:The Murderisitc League Members Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Serial Killers Category:Sociopaths Category:Fearmongers Category:Characters Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Mass Murderers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Torturers Category:Tricksters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Main Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Master Orator Category:Superhumans Category:Slanderers Category:Characters that hail from the Monster Universe Category:Chessmaster Villains Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Provoker Category:Blondes Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Sexy characters Category:Main Members of The Murderisitc League Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:The Helper Squad Villains Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:The Scorpion Squad's Villains Category:The Speed Crusade's Villains Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Humans with Superhuman strength Category:Creepy Awesome Characters Category:Major Villains in Meister of War Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:Arc Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Realistic Villains Category:Murderers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine Category:Characters liked by DestroyerSybjugator90 Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Nozomu Sasaki Category:Humans Category:Minion Category:Legacy Characters Category:Dark Legacy Category:Animated characters Category:Posthumous Characters Category:Giygasians Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Daveg502's favorite villains Category:Characters hated by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Villains Category:Deceased Members of The Murderistic League Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Tech Side Characters Category:Couteau Family Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Damned Souls Category:Symphogear Heroines' Archenemies Category:Deceased Villains Category:Characters hated by Luigi777 Category:Supporting Characters